


The Siren in the Blackest Ocean of One’s Mind

by UnknownMusing



Series: Sirens Swimming in Oceans of my Mind [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Cannibalism, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, M/M, Not connected to the other two stories in one's work, SirenWill, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: History had told about tales of how Sirens, would come out of the ocean once every time when the moon – was a blood red colour – to mate with Human, before they then headed back to the ocean to be never seen again by the person they had mated with.Some people, believed they were “Monsters” and so a great killing begin of the species, right up to the time, when both in separate countries – a family with a child, the last of his Siren species escape from what is happening and the other child, loses his family and sister to an attack on them so in the process becoming an orphan.This is a story, where Will Graham – last of the Siren Species to survive the “Siren Cull” is living a perfectly, ordinary life in Wolf Trap, Virginia and managing to integrate into society, with the ability to change into his Siren and a Human form meets a man called Hannibal Lecter.A Man, who oneself hides many Dark secrets and yet, the both are…. Predators of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [JoveWhatASpend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JoveWhatASpend).



**Will Graham’s P.O.V:**

The moon is shining down on the calm, still liquid silver ocean as I swim softly through the water with my long tail, with its soft fins billowing back and forth like the sails on my boat then swimming upwards breach the surface of the water with a satisfied gasp of being where I had originally come from – the ocean – and tilt my head backwards to look up at the multitude of stars in the night sky. Here in the ocean, I feel freer than I do at the home and yet, I could not forget about the stray dogs which kept ed me company in my home in Wolf Trap, Virginia then deciding it is time to get back home to the house, place my hands on the rungs of the ladder.

**(TIME SKIP)**

“Guys, I’m home.” I shout softly, when I step onto the porch and opening the front door, plus screen door to allow them all out then hear clattering of paws on the wooden floor followed by joyful barking as they all come rushing up to me. I smile, heading over to the rocking chair on the porch and sitting down in it allow them to settle around me then feel little Winston – the small pug – try to clamber up into my lap, like he always does so picking him up allow him to settle into my lap.

Stroking his head, I turn my face to look at the wide expanse of the grounds – which belonged to the house – and wonder why did it feel like out there in the woods, something or someone was watching me, with predatory eyes. Whoever you are? What do you see? I come out of those questions in my head, which I have no answer to now and cradling Winston in my arms, get out of the rocking chair then head inside, needing sleep from a busy night of swimming in the deep part of the ocean.

* * *

 

 

The lecturer class, with F.B.I students ready to learn about how to profile; solve a crime scene and learn to never make any attachments is filled with their chatter, laughter and some others just texting on their phones when I come into the large chamber. I head up to the desk, going around it and placing the notes down on the surface then wait until they have settled down enough then begin to start the class, with its topic.

“ _In life, we try to understand why do some people kill/murder or sexual assault someone or resort to extreme cases of violence. So, I would like you to think on a scale to 1 to 10, a person who you know is along those lines._

_“Markus Croven – supposedly Serial Killer. I’d rate him a scale of 3.”_

_“Yes, I would agree with that. He was not very good at his control and therefore, would sometimes lose it by allowing himself to get arrested. Another?”_

_“Ted Bundy, a scale of about seventeen and half, I think.”_

_“Yes, it could be debated about him on the scale. And why is this?”_

_“Because he was sexually perverse psychopath.”_

_“He was also a sexual predator, luring and killing the 28 girls that we know off as he worked his way down through Florida in the 70s.”_

_“True, this was because sexual assault was his primary motive. Any others, you can think of?”_

“Will Graham?” A voice says, making me turn my head to see standing at the entrance to the lecturer chamber is a large, black man with a visitor badge on clipped on his chest as everyone starts laughing at it and sighing softly, take off my glasses to give them a wipe.

“Uhh, no. As far we all know, I haven’t killed _I have killed, but in my natural form_ anyone. Class dismissed and I want you write up some notes for next week.” I say, causing a slight groan to come from the students and chairs, being scraped back as they file out leaving me alone with the man.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb your class. Detective Jack Crawford of the F.B.I. Behavioral Unit.” They say, coming up to me and holding out their hand to shake, which I do so then lowering my back down look at them closely.

“I’ve heard about you. So, tell me why have you come here?” I ask him, collecting my stuff and placing it back in the briefcase then walk out with him as he reaches out into the inside of his coat, getting out a picture of young woman with soft, gentle features to show me. “Five girls have gone missing and this is where it gets horrible, they have been found but with parts of their internal organs missing as well as note accusing them of being “Sirens” which they are definitely not placed near the bodies” continuing to speak, making me stop and look at him then back at the picture of the young girl.

“I want to see her family. It may help, you get more evidence and, did she have a cat?” I say, asking him the last bit my sentence and he confirms my suspicion by looking at me in surprise at the information. “Yes, as matter fact she did. Was taking care of it, while her parents were away for couple of days.” He replies, opening the passenger door of his car and getting in, allow him to hand me the photo so I can study it more.

**(TIME SKIP)**

The young woman’s Mother, is distraught wringing her hands and trying in vain to calm herself – because of the fact her Daughter has not come home at all – then look at the family photos of them all together.

“Mrs. Meron, I’m Detective Jack Crawford of the F.B.I Behavioral Unit and this is an old friend of mine, Will Graham.” Jack says, introducing me to Mrs and Mr. Meron has both give me a look once over then leave Jack, to ask them same questions as I notice at the top of the stairs a black cat is pacing back and forth in certain way.

I look at it, seeing how it’s eyes stare down into mine and turning my face, back to look at the sitting room then head upstairs following the cat as I reach the landing seeing it is near the bedroom of their Daughter – Anna – as it starts to scratch at the door for some reason.

Like….my heart skips a beat and trepidation settling in go up to the door, staring at the doorknob then hand touching my arm, makes me turn so quickly it causes Mr. Meron to step back at the look I give him.

“Mr. Meron, it is not wise to sneak up on people – who are like me. And, also can you let go of my arm.” I say, flicking my eyes down to where he is tightly gripping it and he let’s go as I reach for the doorknob then he stops me, again.

“Please. Why you here and why Detective Crawford asking these questions? My daughter isn’t…Wasn’t one of those **_filthy creatures_** …Please.” He says, voice becoming on the urge of panic and a breakdown as I bend down, picking up the cat.

“Here, take Cat. And as I said, before refine from touching me like that again.” I say, warning him and he nods shakily in reply then continuing my task, turn the doorknob of the bedroom of his Daughter’s and opening the fully, soon must quickly turn to stop him from rushing over to his child as he screams her name.

_**“ANNNEE!!”** _

Footsteps hurry up the stairs and Jack, looks at me coming over to take the man away to hand him to his wife – who had followed him – then both of us turn our gaze to the young woman, laying in the bed with deathly still and to someone who never seen death before – that she looked like she was asleep.

After managing to keep the Meron’s downstairs’, the Forensics’ crew of the F.B.I were now checking every part of the bedroom for fingerprints and other evidence of how she had been abducted and how she had been returned while for me, I could smell the faint scent of man – is presence only slightly lingering on the sheets a bit, meaning even though he had killed her and brought her back, he had done for a reason.

“Alright, out everyone.” I hear Jack, saying and know he is giving me breathing space to perform what I do – see into a killer’s mind; act out what they do and describe when it had finished how they had do it – then allow my eyes to slip close as the large Pendulum sways back and forth from side to side.

_**MURDER VISION SCENE:** _

_**The Prey, lays on the bed with her head laid to one side on the pillow as we watch her, silently in the stillness of the darkness then it rises inside us, like dam bursting to allow water to escape from it. She struggles, while we grip her throat tightly with her mouth gaping open when a fish is trying in vain to conserve oxygen and stabbing into her chest, feel the satisfying squelch of blood and begin to hunt for what we have come for. But, we can’t just leave her here. She’ll be noticed and so picking her up, we wrap the sheet so tightly around, tying it with the rope we have from our pocket so the blood does not escape from the wound. We can hunt for the thing later. Now it is not the……...** _

_**END OF MURDER VISION SCENE** _

“Your Will Graham, aren’t you?” A voice – new and female, wearing only some perfume – says, bringing me so harshly out of the deep haze I’m in, it causes me to gasp shakily and shoot my eyes wide open turning my face to look at who has dared – or more like audacity to come in, when I’m in this kind of mode.

“Yes. But, that’s irrelevant. You shouldn’t be in here.” I reply, seeing she is looking at my eyes and turning my face to a mirror see why – they had become almost like slits in predatory mode – and cursing under my breath, go up to her, when I notice she is holding her blue-gloved hand a piece of fur.

It is covered in the girl’s blood and reaching out with my own gloved hand, take it off the woman to inspect it more as I head to the window to look at it more closely then it happens – a vision of how she had been killed – flashing before my eyes.

**_Blood flowing down from, where she been harshly mounted upon and the Killer looks upwards to her, a maniacal grin on his face then brings out a hunting knife – which glints in the faint sunlight streaming into a Cabin filled with antlers from many_ _differe_ _nt_ _Stags._ **

“Beverly, I thought I told you not to come in here.” Jack says, looking angry at the fact that one of his workers had come up here without his permission. “I found fur in her wounds track. I was curious and wanted to confirm my suspicions she been either attacked by wild animal or something.” the woman called – Beverly – says, showing him the wounds and indicating to what she meant as I hand it to Jack for him to look at.

“She wasn’t attacked. He mounted her on Stag Antlers, only to take her back down again because of something which he found wrong with her.” I say, which makes the both look at me and deciding I really need some fresh air as well as go home to rest or maybe go for swim in the river – which was close to my home – just to get away from the now, suffocating environment.

“What kind of killer does that? Mount a young, innocent woman on what you just said and take her down again. Returning her to here. Why?” He asks me, pointing to her body and looking at her calm face, wonder the same thing.

Because, I did not yet have the answer only some facts about the killer from the evidence.

* * *

 

_**Hannibal Lecter’s P.O.V:** _

 

_“Franklyn, may…I ask you this. But, would you mind not crushing my ribs so tightly.”_

_“Uhh? Oh, I’m so sorry...Dr Lecter…I don’t what came over me.”_

_“Just keep yourself in that chair.”_

Sorting myself, I feel him release me from what had to be considered the most intense bear-hug from the fattest man – who today was my client – and sighing softly, sit back down again in my own chair as he composes himself with wiping his sweated forehead with his handkerchief.

“You lost control, again. What have I told you Franklyn, time and time again when you come here?” I say, asking him the last question and checking the grandfather clock for the time – which he was annoyingly wasting again – then he lowers his hand.

“Don’t eat cheese.” He replies, causing me to resist the urge to choke the life out of his flabby neck and snap it for good measure as my hand clenches slightly then breathing heavily through my nostrils, shake my head.

“No. Franklyn…” I begin to say, leaning forwards and placing my hands in front of me, clasping them together and looking straight at him. “…. Do not chase the Lion, which does not exist. Now, your session is over for today. Same time next week.”

_Such a squealing pig._

_Why do I ever put up with him?_

Opening the door of my office, I allow him out and notice standing in the foyer is someone who come to me once before – Detective Jack Crawford – then as soon as my client is gone, indicate for him to come in.

“Phew…. I see, why you…try and tolerate that particular client.” Jack says, making me chuckle lightly and begin to collect the papers that had fallen onto the floor, when I nearly been slammed down onto my desk by a panicked Franklyn – or more like _**“** **Big Squealer”**_ – then placing them down on the small table, see Jack has pulled back the protective cover to look at one of drawings.

“So, enough about well… let’s not discuss it. And, more about what I can do for you, Jack?” I say, turning to face him and seeing how he is appreciating my artwork of my old school then curse softy, with the fact it seemed in the process of his panicking Frederick had snapped in half – the drawing pencil I used or maybe could salvage it.

“I was wondering could you as a favor. Well, actually to be precise, psychoanalyze someone who works for me – Will Graham.” He says, moving away from the table where I keep my drawings and leaning against my desk, indicate him to continue speaking. “He’s not young, you know. About 37 and mostly stays at home with the stray dogs he picks up around where he lives in Wolf Trap, Virginia then of course to help him relax. Don’t tell him…when you meet, I said this. He likes to go skinny-dipping in the ocean at night and he feels calmer afterwards when he does it.”

“Hmm, I did that once. Nearly got a piranha, trying to bite a certain part of my anatomy – which I do need.” I say, which makes him wince at the fact I just told him and yet, he has no idea I’m talking about a victim – _who then become sushi afterwards, even though he had not been from Japan._

“Oooh…. Nasty those things. Very intense bite, if I remember rightly.” He says, heading to the door and allowing me to open it for him.

“Yes, very Very, indeed and yet, here I’m intact. Oh, wait hang on…Yep, balls okay.” I say, which makes him laugh at the very crude joke of pretending I had lost them and watching as he leaves, shut the door with a firm click.

I head up to my bookshelves, skimming my fingers across the worn weathered spines and stop at the one I’m looking for then taking off the shelf, flip through to a page that had one beautiful watercolour painting placed in it of a “Male Siren” as a bookmark rising from the ocean with his head tilted backwards as he looked up at the night sky.

“ _Hmm, very interesting indeed. Very._ ” I mutter under my breath, closing the book and placing it back on the bookshelf with the other books with the hidden title – if anyone paid attention and knew the language would see it translated as _**“** ** _Unde_ rstanding Sirens; Mating Rituals and Heats, plus other stuff by Ariana Graham.” **_

* * *

 

“Sorry, I can’t provide you with a better coffee.” Jack says, handing me a cup of a very bitter cup of coffee and taking a sip, immediately place it down on his desk as it assaults my taste buds with a taste akin to motor oil.

“I see what you mean. I’m more a tea person, than coffee.” I say, getting out the thermos flask from my bag, next to the chair and unscrewing the lid, pour myself a cup of my own homemade tea to get rid of the bitter taste from my mouth, which would later be replaced by the meal tonight.

Jack’s office door opens, making me turn my head as I take a sip of my tea to see a young man, with slightly scruffy curly hair; brilliant bluish-green eyes hidden by the glasses he wears and a very depressing appearance in what he is wearing.

“You asked to see me, Jack.” Will Graham says, with undertone of slight anger he had been hauled into his Boss’ office like a dog on a leash and comes over sitting down in a chair, next to me as something falls to floor making me look down at the same-time he does.

For a minute, I’m wondering if my imagination is starting to play tricks on me and reaching for the delicate scale, pick it up gently with my fingers then bring it up to inspect it more in the light, noticing how he shifts slightly uneasily in his chair.

“I was gutting fish, last night.” He says, making me lower my gaze from it – the colour a rich dark blue, mixed also with greenish colour as well as gold outlining – to look at him, seeing how he turns his face away from me.

Muttering the word _**“Tasteless”** _ at my clothes, because I looked more better earned in money than he did.

“Depends on your tastes.” I say, which makes him jerk in his seat and turn his gaze back to me, only to look away again as he takes a sip from the coffee cup to calm his nerves.

He looked edgy. Like he had not enough sleep, while I can smell a faint whiff of sea-salt lingering on his skin from his last night ocean swim.

Along with something else, which I can’t pinpoint just now my finger on.

“I’m sorry, but not to be rude of anything. But, are you psychoanalyzing me with your eyes? Because, don’t.” He says, making me lower my hand to my knee as my heart chooses to skip a beat at what he has just said and my mind whirl at how had he sensed so quickly.

_Impossible!!?_

_He somehow sensed me, from not even looking at me._

_Just who are you really…. Will Graham?_

* * *

 

 

**Will Graham’s P.O.V:**

“Will, there is no need to be hostile. This is Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” Jack says, making me sigh softly and taking my glasses off again as they need a wipe then turn my face to look at him fully, seeing how he managed to compose himself.

“And may I ask, what is you, Dr. Lecter?” I ask, feeling an undertone of snarkiness and anger that Jack, had done this to me come through my voice and the man, before replying to me takes another sip of the very strong – Japanese tea, which I knew was to help relieve extreme stress – then placing it back down, flicks his eyes up and down my body.

“Were you always rude to people, when you were a child in your troubled youth, Will Graham?” He asks, causing me to grip the armrest of the chair with one hand and willing deep down for the beast – the “Siren” – not to form the silver-tipped claws – which could rip him apart, easily so his guts spilled onto the carpet and his blood – then something is wafted up my nose, a bottle of distinct perfume.

Only, Jack knew my _**“dark secret”**_ and how to stop me from attacking anyone as I feel my muscles un-tense to relax in a soft heap, feeling my hand soon let go of the armrest then breathing softly in and out, pick up the cup of bitter Nescafe coffee, taking a sip of it to calm my nerves.

“Sorry, I apologize. I’m just not used to having people asked me, very intimate questions like that. But, now you’re here…maybe you can help us in some way.” I say, sitting back up and placing my glasses in my pocket so there out of harm’s way then getting the case files of the murder girls, hand him it.

“Five girls, you see Dr. Lecter have gone missing then found separately in different months with their internal organs missing and this letter, placed next to their body.” Jack says, handing it to the man, who takes it and reads the letter in the evidence bag – his maroon eyes, skimming back and forth – as I watch him, quietly.

He is peaking my interest.

Making the _**“Siren”**_ within me, croon internally at the thought of getting to know this strange, man who I had just met.

“If you’re willing to collaborate, Will Graham, with me, I mean.” He says, handing the written note back and flicking one eye to me to see my reaction then the theme from _**“Ghostbusters”**_ begins to play, making us all look at each other as it interrupts us.

“Just to go on record, my phone is on silent.” I say, which makes Jack, check is and shaking his head, the both of us turn to Dr. Lecter who gives us a sheepish, wincing grin and quickly gets up, taking his phone out of his bag.

“Didn’t expect that.” Jack whispers, while I chuckle in my coffee at the very, cute embarrassing blush – which covered those fine cheekbones of Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

“Shut up.” He says, to the both of us and find myself starting to laugh so hard it even makes Jack, start to chuckle at him as he curses then tries to apologize to the person on the other side. “No, Franklyn…I wasn’t saying that to you and I’m busy right now.”

He manages to cut off, coming back over and still chuckling lightly then cough to compose myself, along with Jack getting his notes on his desk sorted as the man gives me a slight glare.

“Oh, I…well better go. I’ve got to finish a lecture anyway. Also, there is nothing to be embarrassed about that theme, I had _ **“Chariots of Fire”**_ on my phone, until someone changed it to…what was it again, Jack.” I say, looking at Jack who places his hands up in the _**“Not Guilty, Honor”**_ pose, making me chuckle again.

“Umm…Will, do you mind if I come around, tomorrow to discuss more of the case with you?” Dr. Lecter asks, making me pause at the doorway and wondering should I say _**“Yes”** _ or _“ **No**_ **, you can’t”** then turn to look at him, nodding silently in reply.

* * *

 

 

_**VISION SCENE** _

I think I’m asleep and this is not actually happening then sense something.

But is it?

I’m near the ocean laying on the sand half in and out the water.

There is a noise, causing me to turn to look behind me, feeling something splash in the liquid black water and see, my tail has formed, with it moving softly back and forth in the calm, still water then something lunges at me, a glint in their hand of a hunting knife or scalpel, I can’t tell.

Then before, I can summon my own claws, I find gasping breathlessly, arching my back and my tail thrashing so much in the water as I struggle then a hand, reaches inside the clean-cut wound pushing past the fine muscle of my Siren body, right to something inside me and wrenches it out with such strength, a bloodcurdling scream comes from me.

They – _**Shadow Killer** _ – stand up, straight and look down at me, with blood pooling around my body then trying to move, slide across the rocks of the darkened shore and leaving behind a glowing crimson petal blood trail in the moonlight – which has begun to shine down on me.

My scales, shimmer in its light, while my breath is coming in labored gasps and blood is flowing thickly down my body from the wound, coating everyone as I know

I don’t have much time then a hand, grabs the back of my head wrenching it back by my hair and managing to form my claws, I slash out at their face, scarring it as I hiss weakly at them with my poisonous fangs bared and lunging at their neck, intention to sever their life.

_**END OF VISION SCENE** _

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Surrendering to a Heat Inside One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap:  
> Will has met Hannibal in Jack's office and his Inner Siren has sensed a potential mate. 
> 
> Hannibal has seen there is more to Will Graham than meets the eye.
> 
> And did Hannibal, get to go around Will's. Read on and find out, my Fans.

**Author’s Note:**

**Me:** **Muses were Horny. They made me write this.**

**Unknown voices: We did not.**

**Me: Ahh…Shh, you blooming, Murder Husbands.**

* * *

 

**Will Graham’s P.O.V:**

A knock on the front door, makes me groan weakly and stretching my aching body must lay there on the bed with eyes closed then it comes again, more urgently as Winston, plus the other dogs all begin to wake up with curiosity as I manage to somehow crawl out of my bed.

I walk over to it, stumbling slightly in the process and pulling the screen door back then open my front door, which again I had forgotten to lock. But, I was in the middle of nowhere so the chance of being burgled was highly unlikely and reveal the sight of Dr. Lecter holding two food containers of something in his right arm.

“Hmmff…. Don’t tell me, Jack, gave you my address did he?” I ask him, scenting immediately he had showered; made his daily coffee and something else which makes me…. before I can stop myself from doing it…step closer to him.

My head bends down to his neck, inhaling deeply his natural scent and making an ache start to form in my abdomen of the thought of what it would be like to mate with him or even change him to be just like me.

Only “Royal Blooded Sirens” could do that other thing though and I wasn’t one, which was shame then step back from him, seeing he is watching me with keen interest sparkling in those maroon eyes of his.

“Jack, is at Court. And yes, he gave me your address. He says, asking me the rest of his sentence “May I come in, Will?”

_**Will’s Imagination Scenario Scene** _

_**I look around at my sitting room, over to the bed – where the desire to just grab him and pin down to it, rears up so much it happens. He gives a surprised gasp, managing to safely pull away from me to place the containers on the writing desk and taking hold of him again, pull him over to the bed then shove him down before he can say anything.** _

_**I get over him, straddling him and feeling the bulge in his trousers, brushing against my “Slit” – this was because “Sirens” were born with a slit that produced its own lubricant or “Dew” as it was called instead of having a normal sex like a human – causing me to softly moan at the feeling of it, sending tingles running up my thighs.** _  
_**I go to bend down my head…Only to soon be brought back to Reality.** _

_**End of Will’s Imagination Scenario Scene** _

Fingers snapping close to my right ear, makes me step backwards away from the door at it – because my hearing was so acute it sounded more like ice cracking – and brings me out of the fantasy then he takes hold of my arms, keeping me upright.

“Sorry, I don’t what came over me. Must been not getting enough sleep, again.” I say, giving the lamest excuse, I can ever think off to say to him, feeling him place the back of his hand on my forehead to check my temperature as I close my eyes at the touch.

“You slightly warm, Will.” He says, making me go to step away when he says the next words, which stop me. “You’re like a fine china teacup. So fragile and easy to break” as I shoot my eyes open, feeling before I can stop myself a deep urge then before he can even comprehend what is happening, grab hold of him by his arms.

He bounces on the bed, turning his face to look over his shoulder at me and lunging at him, harshly pin his head down onto the pillow with such force it makes him struggle underneath me to try to get free.

I breathe heavily, fangs forming in my mouth and dripping with the poison – which could paralyze, kill or even rip apart a Human – then lean down to his neck, inhaling deeply a mixture of scents – his musk, the lavender and chamomile shampoo and potential to be a worthy mate for me.

A crooning moan escapes me, before I can stop myself and placing my groin against his behind begin to rub myself against him, knowing I shouldn’t be spreading my scent on him like this.

He has gone still underneath me. Meaning he is curious, trying to figure out what I’m doing to him and pulling myself back, gulp shakily because I know I’m losing control of myself.

I let go of him, flipping him onto his back and grabbing his hand, place it on the seam of my boxers – already soaking wet with my “Dew” from my “Slit” – then leaning over him on my hands and knees, indicate to him by pushing my hips into his hand to just do it.

He pulls the seam back, flicking his eyes up to me to seek my permission to continue and nodding shakily, feel him soon slip it inside causing me to arch my back slightly giving a soft crooning gasp as he cups me in the palm of his hand then before I can say anything or protest, flips me onto my back so he is laying almost between my thighs with his hand still in the confines of my boxers.

He bends his head down to my neck, placing his lips against it at the same-time he slips one finger into my wet, moist “Slit” and making me tightly grip the duvet cover for support with one hand as he begins to slide it in and out at a certain pace.

I never felt this way, before. It’s like I’m being caressed by little tongues of flames, which lick and caress every part of exposed skin they can get to as he continues to trail his lips up and down my neck then presses down with his finger, causing my eyes to flutter close with my thighs quivering as I release some of my “Dew” into the confines of my boxers, plus his hand coating it.

He lifts my head from my neck, bringing his soaked hand out of them and up to his own lips.  
He places lips, against it lapping up my release with his tongue and savouring the taste of it then taking hold of me, strips me off my clothing dropping them onto the floor. They are soon followed by his, landing on the carpet with muffled thump then hands encompass me.

He pulls up onto his lap, so I look down into maroon eyes then hear the faint words of a song, coming from somewhere.

_**Desire by Meg Myers (Hucci Remix)** _

_**I wanna feel you, I want it all** _  
_**I wanna feel you, I want it all** _

_**I want it all** _  
_**I want it all** _  
_**I want it all** _  
_**I want it all** _

_**I wanna feel you, I want it all** _  
_**I wanna feel you, I want it all** _

_**I want it all** _

_**Baby, I wanna to touch you** _  
_**I wanna breathe into your well** _  
_**See, I gotta to hunt you** _  
_**I gotta to bring you to my hell** _  
_**Baby, I wanna fuck you** _  
_**I wanna feel you in my bones** _  
_**Boy, I'm gonna love you** _  
_**I'm gonna tear into your soul** _

_**I wanna feel you, I want it all** _  
_**I wanna feel you, I want it all** _  
_**You** _

He pushes my hips down, slipping so easily into me with just single thrust it makes me arch my back slightly then in time with the music, Hannibal Lecter begins to undulate his hips up and down sending a heat flooding upwards into my body as I writhe on top of him, gasping breathlessly at each spark of pleasure he is making me feel.

Hands hold my back, caressing the muscles that shift underneath it with the only sounds are skin slapping against skin; breathless gasps and harsh pants. Sweat is starting to form on both our bodies to run down in thick rivulets, while between my spread thighs wetness fully seeps from my “Slit” to stain the duvet cover as I hold him, ever close to me.

I begin to rock my own hips into his, feeling the pleasure deepening so much it makes me tilt my head backwards with eyes closed in pleasure of finally finding a “Mate” that I could consider to be with the rest of my life as he continues to move, sliding in and out of my moist, wetness. His thrusts are starting to speed up, going harder and faster with such force it causes me to arch my back more, bending my spine more than ever with a soft whimper escaping me.

I quiver and shake, gripping the back of his head tightly with my hands feeling my first orgasm surging through me, causing an intense splash of my “Dew” to cover both our lower half’s then he pushes me to lay down on my back, getting over me with such force it makes me bring my legs up to wrap around his waist, while one hand takes hold of the back of his head – sifting through his already ruffled fine hair – and the other is shoulder for support.

He rocks into me, jolting my body up and down on the duvet cover – which has become bunched up underneath our heated, naked bodies – which such force it causes the headboard to creak with each effort as I writhe so much underneath him.

My head thrashing to side to side on the light blue pillow.

All the words I can manage now are “Uhhh, uhhh…. Don’t stop…Don’t stop” and allow myself to succumb to the overwhelming pleasure with a keening, pleasured wail of his name.

_**“HANNIBALLLLL!!!”** _

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Phew!! That was hectic write up. AND YOU TWO, BEHAVE YOURSELVES.**

_**Hannibal:** _ **I just came to tell you, Dinner is ready. ( Eyeing Author with a slight glare at the words)**

**Me: Oh, Okay. (Waiting until Hannibal is gone back to the kitchen) Sheesh, I thought he would be after my spleen. So see you, next time folks. (Walks off in a different direction from the Dining Room)**


	3. Feverish Passion Crushing in One Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously in "The Siren in the Blackest Ocean of One's Mind":
> 
> All the words I can manage now are “Uhhh, uhhh…. Don’t stop…Don’t stop” and allow myself to succumb to the overwhelming pleasure with a keening, pleasured wail of his name.  
> “HANNIBALLLLL!!!” 
> 
> Me: This is the continuation now from Hannibal's P.O.V of the Love scene
> 
> Hannibal: Your kudos, are highly welcome and have saved Dear's Author's spleen for another time.
> 
> Me: Do you want to me to get Will, to spank you. ( Blush rising on cheeks at the words one has just said)
> 
> Hannibal: I Dare You. (Smirking a Author, with a certain intention causing Author to quickly run straight into Will)
> 
> Me: Sort your Husband out now. ( Rushing off to write next chapter after saying it to Will) AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW, WILL GRAHAM!!?

**Hannibal’s P.O.V:'**

 I cradle him close to me, feeling him quiver and shaking with the intense orgasm that is still coursing throughout his body then collapse underneath me, with his thighs - which have been wrapped around my waist – slip off onto the bunched up, dampened duvet cover.

His hands go loose, the one letting go of the back of my head and the other my shoulder then raising slightly, look down at him. Stilling the undulations of my hips inside him, so he can relax himself and reaching up with my hand, stroke a strand of hair from his forehead to gently tuck it behind his ear.

His chest, covered by fine droplets of sweat like dew-drops on the leaves in the early morning of the first fringes of Winter, rises and falls heavily as he tries to get his breath back from what he had never it seemed had experienced with someone else – making love. I bend down to his neck, kissing it lightly with my lips to coax him into tilting his head backwards to expose his throat to me then begin to move again, undulating my hips back and forth slowly this time into his.

“Does it feel good?” I whisper in his ear, licking the shell of it with tongue moving to his lips, where he turns his face to look at me, soon resting his forehead against mine.

He gulps shakily causing his Adam’s apple to bob in his throat then answers me in another language. Which I recognise as Icelandic.

_**“Vinsamlegast, ekki hætta”** _

_**“Please, don’t stop.”** _

It is strange to hear it from his mouth, making me pull away from as he whines at the loss then flip him onto his back, bringing him up onto his knees so his back his flush against my chest. He gasps breathlessly at the movement, turning his face to look over his shoulder at me, considering my eyes – with his own blue eyes, brighter than ever.

“Are you ready?” I ask him, cupping his cheek with my hand to stroke it lightly with my thumb to reassure him everything is alright then reaches down between his own thighs, taking hold of…my aching shaft.

And because he is wet, moist enough for me, it allows me to slip into him from behind in one single thrust, causing his spine to arch beautifully against my chest as I become once more fully sheathed within him then begin to undulate my hips back and forth, moving slowly to prolong the pleasure were both feeling.

* * *

 

 

**Will Graham’s P.O.V:**

I’m being overwhelmed by the burning heat within me; him against and deep, within me and the way he holds me closer than anyone has ever had then his hand, which had been resting on my chest to hold comes up to cup my cheek.

I seek his lips, soon kissing him with a feverish passion within me and Hannibal, responds with equal fervor that it makes me moan breathlessly in the process.

His lips, taste like dark chocolate mixed with passion fruit and I all I can do is succumb to him.

Succumb to the deepest passion, that he is making me feel. 

Succumb to the Darkness of the Abyss, he is dragging me down to so both of us are embraced by the monster of the Deep.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

**Me:** You both know, you're incorrigible to me.

 **Hannibal and Will:** The feeling is mutual.

 **Me:** Kudos save me, please. My spleen is being eyed again by you know who.

 **Hannibal:** I was admiring your eyes.

 **Me:** (Refusing to comment because of heavy blush on cheeks) 


	4. Animal Impulses or I'm Only Human and I Come With Knives

** Will Graham’s P.O.V: **

I collapse on duvet cover, with a laboured breathless gasp with my head hitting the pillow with a muffled thump as the most intense orgasm continues to wash over me, rippling through me almost like when a stone is thrown into water.

He soon collapses next to me, breathing laboured like mine with his chest rising and falling heavily as he tries to get his breath back then flutters his eyes open to look at me. His hand comes up, but I roll to lay on my other side with my back to him and try not to think of the fact, my body still wanted him.

It smells of our **_“Mating”_** \- my **_“Dew”_** still covering some of bunched up duvet cover, while I feel his release deep within me, causing me to gulp down saliva that has built up and yet, I needed just him again to be inside me.

I roll back to face him, only to notice he is no longer in the bed and thankfully has not gone too far as I see he is in the shower – conveniently left the door open, so I can see where he is – then watch silently as behind the glass he tilts his head backwards allowing for the rushing spray to wash over him.

Though, if he was thinking it would get rid of my **_“Scent”_** it wouldn’t and it stay with him for long time like the foetus that would start to grow within me, until it would be ready to be transferred to his body for safety.

My phone buzzing on the bedside cabinet, brings my out of post-coital haze I’m in and reaching for it see it is Jack, calling me. My thumb hovers over the answer sigh, wondering should I answer it and press down on it.

_“Will, about time. Where the hell are you?”_

_“Sorry, Jack…I’m still at home.”_

_“Fucking hell…Will, you gone and done haven’t you.”_

_“I’ll talk to you later, Jack.”  
“Actually, Will I need you right now. There’s been another Ripper Murder.” _

_“Jack, are you pretty sure. The Ripper has certain preferences, like killing on a certain night of day. A Saturday or a Sunday...but…._

Only to never finish my sentence as a hand, grabs the back of my throat causing a choked shocked cry to come from me as it tightens to a point, I can feel the bones in my neck threatening to break then bringing my own hand up, I know even though he is my **_“Mate”_** the only way to stop would to be transfer the bundle of cells – which would become his child – into his body so it could grow – sort of like when a male seahorse takes the babies from the female to protect them from harm as she goes off to mate with another.

I move so fast, it causes a cry to escape from him and pinning him harshly down with my strength then surge forwards, biting down on his shoulder with my fangs to penetrate them deeply into his flesh as he struggles underneath me.

I continue to hold his shoulder, while my other hand keeps his hands pinned above his head by his wrists as I place my abdomen against his – the golden seaweed forming to spread out around us and cocooning us in large nest which blocks out everything of the sitting room; the dogs who have gone quiet and the sounds of just everything.

I wait, looking down at him seeing how his eyes are screwed tightly in pain and his back arched slightly off the bunched-up duvet cover then letting go of his shoulder, lap the blood that has trickled down from the **_“Mating mark”_** I have given him.

His body chemistry, would begin to change as the days would go by, while his craving for Human flesh – to sustain the child of course would sate his hunger.

I look at the pulsating seaweed fronds on his abdomen, throb with the strong energy force as I slowly begin to transfer the bundle of cells into his body, where also an internal womb would form to allow the child to grow.

Hannibal would remember nothing at all this experience. He would not remember what had transpired here in the seaweed nest that cocooned us and what I done to his shoulder.

I sit up, looking down at him with his face to one side on the mattress cover, with his body still underneath me then allowing for the seaweed fronds to pull away from his abdomen, after they have finished their job, stroke a strand of his wet fringe from the shower to gently tuck behind his ear.

He shifts, moaning weakly and pulling myself off him, allow for the seaweed nest to dry up, crumpling into a circle of fine seaweed ash around him. I begin to get changed, slipping my clothes on with quiet sense of calm and peace that he would no longer be able to commit his crimes – without me not knowing, due to the **_“Bond”_** both of us now had between us.

You, may think if you were in my place that it was almost like a **_“One Night Stand”_** had happened between the both of you.

But, it hadn’t been for me and Hannibal, so looking down at him one more time place a blanket over him so he doesn’t get cold.

I head to the door, calling the dogs that it was time to for their walk and head out with them silently following me then close the door behind me, leaving Hannibal in the deep sleep where he would be chase he would not be able to catch.

The Predator had become the Prey, for the other Predator in the deepest, part of the Ocean – where the Monster of the Deep lurked as well.

 

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

A splitting headache is the first thing to make me place a hand to my forehead, while sitting at my office desk, trying to figure out why the hell my shoulder also ached so much it felt like it literally been physically wrenched out of its socket by force then placed back in again.

I couldn’t even concentrate at all, which was a first from me and if anyone chose to come for appointment I would probably have to decline as politely as possible. Opening the desk drawer, I look for the aspirin tablets and must lower my head to the desk, just as the door opens of my office.

I manage to lift my head, slightly to see who has come in and see it is Margo Verger, coming immediately over me with concern on her features at what is wrong with me then pulls my head backwards, so I’m looking up at the ceiling of my office with her hand soon blocking my sight.

 I stay still, muscles relaxing immediately and find myself shivering despite the fact it wasn’t cold then she moves her hand off my eyes, cupping my jaw with it and brings her thumb up to stroke my bottom lip – which quivers slightly under the touch of it.

Before I can stop myself, a breathless gasp escapes me with my cheeks flushing crimson and before I can speak, she smashes her lips into mine with such force it causes me to give a muffled gasp of shock and surprise.

She does not stop, just pulls me out of the desk chair and controls the kiss, which she is giving me as to my shame and deep horror whimpers escaping me as I begin to lose control of myself.

I manage to wrench free from her lips, splitting my own bottom lip – a soft crying echoing in the office – in the process and stumbling backwards, hit a pillar. I keep my face turned to one side, breath coming in breathless shaky gasps and my fringe in my eyes then she comes up to me, placing both her hands on my chest – which rises and falls heavily under my suit.

“Margo, I advise you…to leave. It seems, something is affecting me and I need to get back home, straight away.” I gasp out, gulping down saliva that has built up in my throat and moving away from the pillar then go to walk around the desk, when my legs give out on me with such force it shocks me.

I fall onto the carpet with a muffled thump on one side and try to move myself, only to curl into myself at the harsh pain which travels right from my abdomen spreading outwards like thorns wrapping around it. I cry out at the intense pain, hands scrabbling for anything to hold onto and rolling to lay on my back, thrash my head side to side with such force Margo, must grab hold of it.

She holds it with both hands, leaning over me and manages to calm me, where I’m no longer thrashing my head to side to side. There is still pain in my abdomen and making me place my hands on it, trying to figure out what is happening to me.

“Hannibal, I’m calling for a Doctor.” She says, moving away from me and getting out her phone heads over to the window to get a signal.

I lay on my office carpet, just staring up at the ceiling with my mind wandering to when I woke up in Will’s with only the memory of making love to him and nothing else from thereafter. Just a splitting headache, which had persisted even all the way to work this morning and caused me to be violently sick in my own bathroom.

I manage with the best effort I can to lay on my side and just listen quietly to her talking with Doctor on the phone then my phone chooses to ring itself, making me try with some difficultly manage to get up and walk almost like I had drunk to much wine to where it is.

The number on it, is not anyone’s I recognise at all and looking at Margo, still talking with Doctor in what had become a very long conversation then pick it up, placing it my ear as I answer it.

_“Yes, Dr. Lecter speaking.”_

_“Hmm...You don’t sound too well, Dr. Hannibal Lecter or should I say…... The Chesapeake Ripper.”_

_“Who is this?”_

_“Just someone, who noticed you doing some Hunting one moonlight night and I was curious to see what you did next. How is the **“Mating bite”** my slut of a son gave you, hmm. Painful, like it feels your arm has been wrenched out of its socket and placed back in again.”_

_“May I ask, how you got this number?”_

_“Hmm, let me see. Oh, some nicest recipe cards of some beautiful dishes you have here **“Heart tartare”** and many others, including oh…what this. An avid collector of business cards are we, Hannibal Lecter?”_

_“Get out of my House, right now.”_

_“Or, you do what? Rip me to pieces, to take my foul-mouth tongue out. Trust me, if you come after me, I spread out your secret to the world and his.”_

“BAKKARO!!” I shout, “Bastard” in Japanese – out of every language I know -  so loudly it causes Margo, holding her phone to drop it and look at me with shock on her features as a ghostly chuckle sounds in my ear from the other side of the phone.

_“Bye, bye Hannibal Lecter. Will, speak again, when you’re not with that **“Verger slut”** standing near your window. Pretty, I might kill her next, hmm.” _

They cut off, leaving the dial tone to break the silence and dropping the phone, violently get off the desk to head over to the window just in time to pull the curtain back to see a black car with no license plates screeching off down the road with such force it was like the person behind the steering wheel was heading somewhere.

Before, even apologising to Margo for my behaviour, I grab my phone dialling Jack Crawford’s number with a shaking hand as I pray to myself it is not too late for it.

 

** Will Graham’s P.O.V: **

I watch silently from the porch, while the black sedan with no license plates pulls up in front of my house and out gets the tall, imposing figure of my Human Father or my Stepfather – because he had killed my original Father, due to his ancestors being what were called **_“Siren Hunters” –_** closing the driver’s door with firm slam then inhales deeply, a cold gaze flicking up and down my body.

“Danilo Crobis, what a pleasure of seeing you, again.” I say, allowing for the sarcasm to come out thick with a hint of anger he had come here to Wolf Trap, Virginia and to me for a purpose yet to be explained.

“Is that anyway to greet, your Father, my Son.” He says, seeing how I tense at the words and working up to me, the wooden porch steps creaking under his boots then stands in front of me.

“You are not, my Father and never will be.” I hiss out, baring my fangs slightly at him as a warning I would rip his throat if he came any closer to me.

“Oh, sweet little William. Still, acting the same, are we?” He asks me, stepping closer to me to bring his hand to gently, stroke my cheek with back of his knuckles in a mocking caress.

“Just because, you’ve threaten my **_“Mate”_** and said something to him. It doesn’t mean, you have the right to step back into my life like this.” I say, heading back inside and not caring if he bothers to follow me.

 

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Jack, had persisted that I stay at the Hospital causing an uncontrollable rage to rise – which was unusual of me to do so – and nearly had strangle him to a point that any further I would have snapped his neck right there and then if hadn’t been for Dr. Meron getting me in the most intense neck hold.

He had managed to pull me back, holding my neck backwards so my head was tilted backwards to fully expose my throat and his other hand pressing inwards on my spine – on a pressure point – to paralyse me. My hands had become loosened around Jack’s throat and slumped against my sides with myself fainting soon afterwards with no relocation of what happened next.

**(TIME SKIP)**

Fluttering my eyes open, I lay with my eyes closed for a minute and try to think what had happened then fluttering my eyes open, see I’m lying in a hospital bed with wrists handcuffed to the bars of it then the door opens as Dr. Meron comes in with a clipboard.

He walks over to me, inspecting the heart monitor and places the clipboard down on small table, when his back suddenly straightens up then he turns his face to look straight at me.

“What are you thinking, Hannibal Lecter, hmm?” He asks, pulling down his surgeon’s mask to reveal a face and leans their face down to me, smirking when I recognise the voice of the person who called me at my office.

“Why are you, here?” I whisper, listening to nurses and doctors going back and forth in the corridor then feel him place a hand on my abdomen, caressing it in sickly way.

Like his intentions, were to do something and before I can stop a primal rage rises within me for something which I must protect from harm.

Both of us fall to the floor, with heart monitor crashing beside us, while he struggles bucking underneath my body. This due to the fact, I’ve harshly pinned him to the floor with…a clawed hand, the tips golden – on his throat.

I press them deeply into his throat, blocking out any sound of a cry he tries to make for help and watch as crimson liquid begins to swell upwards to trickle down it.

The scent of it, soon fills my nostrils causing a weird very low crooning noise – as I could only describe it – to come from me and bending my head down inhale deeply the mixture of his Fear then I surge forwards with fangs that have formed in the process, dripping saliva to tear immediately into his chest with such force, the sound of bone cracking apart like icebergs breaking off a glacier echoes in the room and reach into where his still beating heart lays.

I bite down into it, savouring the intense burst of flavour and ripping part of it out tilt my head backwards to swallow – chewing it before I do so – it, feeling my eyelids fluttering at the intense sensation of it. I bend down once more, ripping it apart more and feeding whatever is asking me to do it – the thing, which I can feel is growing within my abdomen.

When I finally pull back from the still body, with blood staining my mouth and running down my chin, plus the hollow of my throat I tilt my head backwards to croon heavily in an aroused, euphoric state then feeling more hunger rising, bend my head back down.

I eat the rest of his internal organs, swallowing them down without even chewing just when the Hospital door opens and I hear a nurse screaming at the sight that meets our eyes then Jack Crawford appears at the doorway. His eyes, widen in shock and he steps inside, causing me to crouch over the dead body with blood splattered about everywhere on the polished floor a strange hissing coming from me – like instinct was telling me to keep him away from my kill and from harming, whatever was growing within me then he brings out a bottle of something.

He steps into the room, coming up to me, causing me another hiss to come from this time with the fangs - I had been given - bared at him and taking the cap of the bottle, immediately chucks the stuff into my face that it makes me fall backwards into the far corner. My hands coming up to cover my face.

Whatever the perfume is. It fills my nostrils, permeating my senses so much that soon the rational side of my brain comes shooting back with harsh envy and making me spasm against the wall - uncontrollably like I’m having a fit -with froth foaming in my mouth then I slump against it, with my head lolling to one side.

I can’t seem to move at all, feeling weakened by whatever the perfume had been and with my hands laying limp at my side the claws still unsheathed with my hair ruffled to point that strands of it are falling in front of my eyes then I’m being hauled away from the wall to be harshly pinned down on my front next to the body, causing my back to arch slightly when handcuffs clicking around my wrists, tighten so much it makes beads of blood trickle down them slightly.

I’m hauled back up, again and sway against Jack’s larger – still muscular body – in the process with inky, dark roses blossoming in front of my vision so intensely it causes my head to loll down onto my chest then he leads me out of the Hospital room, down the white corridors to outside – the double door’s swinging open – where a police escort van is waiting with the double door’s wide open.

I feel like I’m walking through rapid flowing water, trying to get the other side of the large river I’m in distantly feeling Jack, shove me forwards into the escort van with such force I land on the metal floor with a sickening thud. I turn my face to look at him, lips quivering with the fact I had lost control of myself in unhuman way – more creature like, more **_“Siren”_** than anything – then shuffling manage to reach the far corner where it was more darker and curl up in myself, burying my face into chest to cover everything from sight.

The Escort van double door’s soon close, after Jack has got in and sat on one of the benches then lifting my head from my chest, feel a strange urge rising within me. This makes Jack, frown at me as I somehow manage to get out the handcuffs and crawl over to him, leaving them lying there on the floor of the Escort van

I come to his knees, looking up at him with mouth still covered in Dr. Meron’s dried blood, nudging his thighs apart with my nose – which he allows for some reason, like he was curious and interested in my actions – and rising slightly, I press my lower half against his – quivering at feel of the bulge in his trousers, brushing against mine with my eyelids fluttering in a seductive way.

I move my hands, placing them on his strong thighs to support myself inhaling deeply his natural scent and leaning closer to him, nuzzle my cheek against his then turning my face, trail my lips up to his ear and taking it lightly between my teeth, soon bite down hard wrenching a piece of it off as a guttural cry of rage comes from him.

What happens next is unpredictable.

 

** Will Graham’s P.O.V: **

Along the stretch of river in the ravine, I walk down the embankment away from the other F.B.I assistants who are searching the river of Hannibal Lecter as Jack, thankfully been found alive with only minor bruising from being tumbled about in the harsh, rapid flowing river.

Heavy rain is making it worse like the Mother of all Storms has released itself on Virginia and was thankfully glad I had managed to sort my house for Storms like this in the middle of Wolf Trap, Virginia then I see him.

A large tree trunk, with two large branches spreading in a “v” shape and laying between them with his head to one side is Hannibal, completely soaked by the intense rush of water then stepping into it, wade over to him and bending down haul him up into my arms. I carry him up to the embankment and laying him down, place my fingers to the pulse in his neck as Jack, appears with a large raincoat on to keep him dry.

“I’m sorry, Jack. Nature has won this game, I’m afraid.” I say, causing him to give a certain sigh – telling me he had not wanted this to happen – and picks up Hannibal’s still body – which to some would look dead and like he had been drowned – carrying the man in his arms like he was heading to a funeral.

I follow the large man, watching quietly from behind as he lays the still body down onto the black body bag and zips it up, covering the face of the my **_“Mate”_** as lightening chooses at the convenient moment to flash across the sky with such force it makes his face – before it is fully covered up – look like a Death skull.

 

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

A harsh knocking on my front door, makes me groan weakly under the covers of my bed then in realisation of where I am, I shoot up only to hunch over myself at the intense wave of pain that travels up my spine from my lower half it makes me bite my bottom lip.

Laying back down again, I try to think of what I had happened last night…then my doorbell rings this time, making me with the best effort I can slide out the bed to get some clothes on.

I manage to slip some boxers; clean pyjama trousers and the warm red-threaded woolly jumper over a grey tank-top then with the best effort, walk down the stairs like I was recovering from an intense hangover.

Using the railing for support, I walk down the stairs and reach the hallway with the bell still ringing like someone was really intending to get in then picking up the door key – which it seemed had been placed near my car keys – and unlocking the door, open it slightly to see it is Jack Crawford.

“Dr. Lecter, may I come in?” He asks me, indicating he fully needs to talk to me and stepping back, open the door more to allow him to come then closing the door behind him, must place my hand on the wood to stabilise myself seeing out the corner of my eye he is watching me with concern.

I manage to pull myself away, heading to the kitchen and going over to the fridge – open it to get out some milk…. a fresh carton!!...which makes me wonder who the hell had been rummaging in my fridge – then placing it down on the kitchen island sit on one of the many stools has Jack not even asking my permission puts the kettle on.

“I think you need some tea and something to eat, Hannibal. I’ll see if I can make something for you.” He says, making me nod weakly in reply at the words and seeing a newspaper is on the kitchen island, I pull it towards me then begin to read an interesting by the Fox – Freddie Lounds.

**_ TATTLECRIME  _ **

**_“UNKNOWN CREATURE ESCAPED FROM TOP SECRET FACILITLY SAID BY F.B.I TO BE WHAT CAUSED DR. MERON’S DEATH”_ **

_Detective Jack Crawford of the F.B.I Behavioural Unit, has said in a statement to the press that the horrendous attack on Dr. Meron – a man recently divorced from his Wife – that it was unknown creature which had managed to get into the Hospital._

_But, what about the arrest of Dr. Hannibal Lecter – known was his profession of hosting elaborate dinner parties; playing the harpsichord and being a therapist – and the incident that occurred where Detective Jack Crawford nearly lost his life when a…..._

I never get to finish reading, because Jack places a cup of steaming tea right over the article and lifting my head, see he is still looking at me with concern then places the back of his hand against my forehead to check my temperature. I turn my face away, picking the tea up to sip and stare at my garden –  Japanese styled, with a large sakura blossom tree – feeling it soothe me with a tingling warm

“I don’t seem to remember anything, from last night.” I say, moving the newspaper out of the way so he can place the plate of scrambled eggs and four slices of bacon down in front of me.

“Hehhh…You’re not the only one. Literally the Mother of all Storms, hit part of Virginia last night and…. I don’t even have a single clue of what happened, either.” He says, while I continue to read the newspaper with the only sound being the turning of a page to read an article as I eat at the sametime.

He says nothing else to me, after that and just leans against the counter, sipping his cup of coffee then finishing the breakfast, get off the stool. I walk over to the kitchen sink, washing the plate and cutlery then place them in the rack to dry, pulling my hand back to turn the tap off.

“Why…are you here, Jack? Has something…...come up?” I ask him, heading over to the sliding glass doors, where after sliding one open I step out onto the porch to sit down in the porch chair, soon crossing one leg over the other.

“No, much worse. Hannibal Rystrunian Lecter, you are under arrest for the murder of…Will Graham.” He says, causing me all sudden to get out of the porch chair, lunging at him to slam him down with one clawed hand – golden tips, glinting in the sunlight – onto the porch as I bring the other hand up to scar his face.

“LAIR. YOUR LYING TO ME. IT’S…. NOT TRUE, JACK!!!?”

“WELL, I’M AFRAID IT IS. HE LEFT AFTER THE ACCIDENT LAST NIGHT, WHERE YOU AND I, NEARLY LOST BOTH OUR LIVES.”

“What do you mean? What accident, that nearly caused us both our lives?” I stop to ask, stopping the shouting now.

Letting go his throat to allow him to sit up as he massages his throat and gives me a strange look – mostly at the claws.

“You really don’t remember anything at all. Do you, Hannibal?” He asks me, making me try to think back to last night – fragments of bits and pieces going through my head only to trickle soon away before I can grasp them like water through a sieve.

“I…. can’t seem to remember, anything from last night. Not even, how I got back home and in my own bed for that matter.” I answer, getting up and heading inside over to the kitchen sink to pour myself a glass of water.

My hands are shaking, making me see Jack is still standing on the porch looking at something near the fence which bordered my house and seeing an opportunity, I head out of the kitchen then back upstairs to get changed into proper clothes.

**(TIME SKIP)**

There is no doubt, I’m breaking the speed limit for motorbikes as I speed the Suzuki motorbike through the motorway traffic on the stretch that leads to Wolf Trap, Virginia and weave through the vehicles increasing the throttle with each tight press of my black gloved hands.

Cars screech; others honk and driver’s shout out their windows at me. At the sametime a song plays from my mobile phone music playlist – Shameboy Feat: May Marshall **_“Trippin” –_** which is plugged into a charger slot below the handlebars of motorbike then continue to drive, heading down the road that lead me to Wolf Trap, Virginia.

Above me, a helicopter is recording the chase and behind me – sirens on full blast are police cars of about the whole F.B.I force – the up ahead see a blockade has been put up by them, while something – spikes cleverly disguised in the road – puncture the tires causing the motorbike to careen as I jump off it, rolling out of harm’s way bringing the gun out of the gun holder strapped to my chest to fire a single bullet.

It hits the fuel tank of the motorbike with deadly accuracy, causing a massive explosion of metal; police and chunks of concrete to go flying everywhere in all directions then begin to run, across the heathland of Wolf Trap, Virginia with the helicopter still following me from above in the sky.

 

** Will Graham’s P.O.V: **

**FLASHBACK**

_My blood is coating my house floor as I’m held up by my Stepfather – Danilo Crobis - who’s plan this was and that was…to arrest Hannibal Lecter for the crimes had committed over the past few years by framing him for my Murder then the back of my head is dashed into the bathroom mirror with such it shatters the glass to allow some of it to tinkle into the sink._

_He pulls my already weakened body away from it, using his hunting knife to rip across my abdomen causing a spray of blood to cover the walls then taking it out, brings it to my throat – knowing of course I’ll heal afterwards – and slices across so fast, blackness sweeps into to claim me more quickly than I thought it would take._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_“He’s all yours, Mr. Verger.”_

_“Thank you. He will make a very worthy specimen to my Exhibit of the Last of the **“Siren”** Kind. Don’t forget to get the other one – Hannibal Lecter.”_

_“I’ll contact you, when I’ve captured him.”_

Voices – my Stepfather’s and someone else – speaking makes me weakly flutter my eyes to see two blurry shapes behind glass then I see I have been placed in large empty aquarium – not filled with water yet – with no clothes on and looking up, see 10 massive dumpsters filled to the brim with seawater are waiting to be released into it.

I go to move, only for the other man to wave his hand signalling for them to release the water – which slams down into it and onto me with such force, my change into my natural form becomes so painful that crimson blood – my blood – fills the whole of the tank to cover from their sight as I begin to change.

Claws form, sharpening to the wicked points along with fangs in my mouth and my tail lengthening out – no longer the same bluish green colour is now a mixture of blood brick red and my fins a mixture of silver and bronze – then I sink to the sand with muffled thump, allowing for some of it to rise slightly in the water.

The cloud of my blood, dissipates to reveal my Stepfather right up against the glass, soon to step back in horror at the new look of me as I lift my head to hiss at him with fangs bared in full display then swim backwards into a cave – which has been placed in the large glass aquarium.

_“So, you lied to me. You said he was just a normal **“Siren”** and yet, what I just saw Mr. Danilo Crobis is that Will Graham is matter in fact a **“Royal Blooded Siren”** because only they can change like that.”_

_“I assure, Mr. Verger, I will get his **“Mate”** and their unborn **“Spawn”** for you. Then you have what you always wanted.” _

_“Good. Now, leave and do your business.”_

Watching from the shadows of the cave, I swim out fast towards the top of the Aquarium and reaching it, manage to jump out of the water onto the metal balcony above only to have grip the metals rungs for support as the metal cover slams onto my part of my tail – trapping it between the metal and the water – causing a keening wail of agony and anger to escape from me.

The metal cover pulls back, while I let go of the metal balcony and sinking back down into the water, swim weakly back to the cave with small clouds of blood coming from the where the metal had punctured my tail and finding the cave extended to a small place. Where rising upwards, I break the surface to see I’m in another part of the Aquarium with rocky outcrop all around.

I haul myself out of the water onto one of the ledges, where placing a hand on the rock allow for the golden tendrils of seaweed to stab into the rock – with such force, it causes small cracks to appear like when an earthquake is happening -  and create a nest around me. Satisfied that is done, I lay my head down on the seaweed, feeling it pulsate and throb with the new energy which was now imbedded into it and curl my tail around my body.

Ignoring the red dot in the far corner, which is starting to now record anything I do.


	5. Conjoined so Much, While Floating in the Abyss's Deep Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Van black and ominous pulls up.  
> Me: AHHHHHH!!! (Cries out as pushed out onto side of the road) Wow!! Hey, Fannibals I'm back from being kidnapped and my spleen is A-okay for now.  
> Hannibal: (Appearing from behind tree, with bloodied knife in hand) About time. I've prepare something for you.  
> Me: Good. I need pick-me up (Walks off with Hannibal who is humming Carmen's theme from the Opera)
> 
> Side Note: Translation for Mano Meile by Google Translate - "Honey Hand" is what it means.

**Hannibal’s P.O.V:**

Night has fallen, with full moon hanging over the trees that surrounded Will’s home and making them look like spectral fingers trying to entice weary travelers into their grasp.

Looking out of the window of Will’s house, I see thankfully that no _**F.B.I.**_ or **S.W.A.T**. had arrived just yet and stepping away from it then begin to look around the room at the dried blood spots of where Will, had supposedly lost his life by my hand. I walk into the bathroom, looking at the shattered mirror and down at the pieces in the sink then lifting my head see the person, standing behind me.

_**MATING VISION SCENE:** _

_A choked gasp comes from me, followed by my voice breaking with his name and turning around, feel him wrap his arms around then begins to sift his hand through my hair._

**_“Will…. Oh, sweet Mano Meile…. I’m so glad you’re alive.”_ **

**_“I know. Don’t worry, I’m here now.”_ **

**_“I…need you, Will. I need you, right now.”_ **

I’m lifted by him and carried upstairs to a bedroom – which I did not know about, until know – then lead inside, where he lays me down on the duvet cover, stripping me soon of trousers, plus boxers.

While I see, looking down to accommodate for his _ **“Siren”**_ child growing within me, a _**“Slit”**_ has formed and already I’m seeping with intense moist, wetness that gushes down the inside of my thighs when he takes all my clothes off.

He strips himself, getting over me and bending my legs backwards slightly to hitch up against his waist then pushes his hips into mine, making me rise and hunch into his chest with a hitched gasp.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his lap and holding me with one of his hands caressing my back to calm me from having him fully sheathed inside my new sex – the _ **“Slit”** _ – then he lays me back down again on the duvet cover.

He soon begins to move, undulating his hips back and forth into mine with the muscles in his back shifting under my hands as I keep them there and burying my face into the crook of his neck, breathe in the scent of my “Mate” that is like smell of the ocean at Dawn with no-one else around but us then looking up at his face, I feel tears blind my vision because of the way he is looking down at me.

“Hold me, Will. Hold me and never let go.” I gasp out breathlessly, where he lifts me up, back into his lap so I’m straddling him and lifting myself up feel his…cock…. slip out of my _**“Slit”** _ then then need in me rising to a boiling point, slam myself back down, impaling myself on him with one single thrust.

This causes my back to arch slightly, followed by another rush of _ **“Dew”**_ gushing down the inside of my thighs and because I need this…I want this…. I begin to move my hips up and down riding him in way that the pleasure I’m feeling of him making love to me is so intense I hold the back of his head – sifting through his curly soft hair - with one hand and the other his shoulder to hold for support.

He is watching my face, every expression I make - the way my fringe falls in front of my eyes; my mouth opening in breathless gasps; the red threaded woolly jumper, with the tank-top bunching up enough to reveal my chest to him, plus allowing him a peek of my nipples which have begun to rise and peak due to the pleasure were feeling; while between my thighs his…cock…glides in and out of my moist, wetness with each thrust.

**_(TIME SKIP)_ **

_“I’ve been thinking…. Hannibal, that we should leave here. Go somewhere……where I can forget everything about my Past and start anew with fresh memories.” He whispers to me, while the both us now lay under the thick duvet cover making me sigh softly._

_Because it was I wanted for the both of us as well._

_“Hmm…. Would you like to see Florence, Will? I have an apartment there, where we…could stay the both of us. It’s your decision.” I whisper, waiting for his answer then roll to lay on my side, facing away from him._

_**END OF MATING VISION SCENE** _

I wait for answer only to frown suddenly when there is no answer and rolling to face only an empty space of where his body had been then I understand.

Our _**“Bond”**_ was that strong, I called him to me and so in the vision, we had made love together in the bed as I see I’m lying on my back in the spare bed with moonlight filtering through a gap in the curtains of the guest bedroom.

Resting my head to one side on the crisp fresh pillow, I breathe shakily with one of clawed hand reaching up to grip it tightly then notice out the corner of my eye, the shadow standing at the doorway – the shadow of Detective Jack Crawford.

I let go of it, soon diving out of the window – which smashes into million tiny fragments of shattering glass – and land on the snowy ground on all fours then looking up, see Jack is aiming his gun at me, followed by red dots aiming themselves at my body then move faster than a blink of an eye, grab the _**S.W.A.T** _ man with my claws severing his throat to allow for fountain of crimson to splatter onto the snow – staining it with petals of the brightest red.

I weave between the others, who screams fill the air like a perfect symphony of a dark Italian Opera was being acted out on a stage of _**“My own Design”**_ then a bullet hits my shoulder, causing me to jerk back slightly, followed by another which goes right through my cheek – shattering bone in the process, along with my blood splattering onto the snow.

I walk up to the _ **S.W.A.T**_ man, who’s gun hand is shaking with the fact it had not stopped the “Monster” in front of them then grabbing hold of the hand that holds it, I tighten my grip with such force it shatters the bone instantly causing the man to collapse onto his knees as he looks up at me with wide eyes.

“ _What are you?”_

_“Something you Fear. Something you already know, but can’t comprehend. You already know the answer.”_

_“Oh, God…Just to it then. Kill me, you Monster…Go on do it.”_

“No.” I find myself saying in a broken voice – when I notice how young he is – and grabbing hold of them, pull them towards a now empty _**S.W.A.T**_ van, flinging them inside then after sorting them, head to the driver’s side.

Jack Crawford, appears stopping when he sees my face and reaches for my chin with his hand, turning it before I can even do anything to see a single tear – which I can’t stop from running down my cheek – then followed by more.

“Jack, give me your gun.” I say, making him look at me in shock and shakes his head at me then suddenly, see behind him the metal spiked arrow – attached to very long chain.

Speeding towards us through the cold dawn air, forcing me to fling him out of the way as it hits my body such force, I became pinned to the metal of the _**S.W.A.T**_ van with blood shooting upwards into the air to completely cover the snow.

It stabs right through my abdomen, causing to bring my hands down to it only to tilt my head backwards with my hands spasming – clenching and unclenching – feeling the spiked metal go out through my back, severing my spine followed by me hunching over it with blood flooding into my mouth then heave up violently to add more blood to already large mass of crimson petals on the snow.

Hands shaking, I place my hand on the cold metal and try to drag it out of my body, only to bite my bottom lip to silence the cry wanting to escape - when an intense, agonizing wave of pain goes right through me - then it pulls out of my body, pulling bits of destroyed bone; muscle and blood with it.

I slide down onto the ground, rolling a wee bit and arrive at someone’s feet then I’m being picked up, flung over one large shoulder of the _**“Hunter”**_ and struggle weakly with labored gasps coming from me.

A fresh gush of blood, coats the man’s hunting gear followed by the fact I’m panicking for the safety of the _ **“Siren child”**_ – who could be dead now, due to that spiked metal arrow – then I’m carried into a van, double door’s swinging shut behind us both as he leads me over to part of the large storage van to where there is a coffin in the back.

They open it, allowing for hiss of ice cold steam to escape revealing the coffin has been filled with ice and lay me down on it then my head lolls to one side on the ice, with blood seeping into it.

They say nothing to me, just slam the coffin lid down on me, allowing for darkness to cover my vision and leaving me alone to lay there with ice coldness, seeping into my veins.

I try to keep my eyes open.

But, it is like a great weight has been placed on them and soon blackness succumbs my vision followed by me remembering nothing from thereafter.


	6. Going Into the Eye of the Intense Maelstrom of One's Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Me: Sorry for short chapter, next one will be full length. (Noticing Hannibal is eyeing his scalpel again)
> 
> Hannibal: What? I'm sharpening my pencil for the drawing. (Indicates paper and pencil on the table with his hand)
> 
> Me: (Sitting back in armchair, still watching Hannibal out the corner of one's eye as the sound of sketching begins)

 

 

** Will Graham’s P.O.V: **

Something disturbs my sleep in the cocoon of the seaweed nest, making me slip out of it into the water and diving downwards swim through the cave – stopping at the entrance of the darkened cave – then see it is Margo Verger, standing near the glass of her Brother’s Private Aquarium, watching or more like waiting.

_“Margo, there you are. I was wondering where you were.”_

_“Brother. Is it necessary…using a **“Hunter”** to your dirty work.”_

_“Margo, Sweet, Margo. You have to understand, it’s just good business.”_

_“Business?! You call it that. Though what is really is…”_

Her sentence, is interrupted by large crashing sound come from upstairs – way above my head and the Aquarium – and both look up at the same time then another crashing causes this time for the ceiling to shake with slight force, some dust falls from the wooden beams onto the floor in front of both. I swim back to the seaweed **_“Nest”_** though the cave, when suddenly I stop – before I reach the other side - sensing out of everything through the **_“Bond”_** something that makes my heart skip a beat.

Hannibal!!?......with a faint heartbeat coming from him as coldness continues to wrap around him like snakes seeking warmth with eachother and the something else…which makes me swim back the way I came upwards at a fast speed.

This time, I jump higher out of the water – the metal lid, closing too slow to stop me from escaping – and land on the runway of the metal balcony with such it judders it slightly then allowing for my tail to dissolve to legs, get up with my claws fully unsheathed then begin to walk down the runway with energy crackling in the air around me like the beginning of intense maelstrom in an Ocean.

 

* * *

 

 

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

_“You idiot. Look what you done know.”_

_“I didn’t mean to. It slipped out of my ha…FUCKING HELL!!”_

My eyes shoot open, a laboured gasp coming from me like I had been forcibly starved of oxygen with my body tumbling onto the stable floor – covered in hay, with pens around me and the smell somewhere distantly of Pigs – then my back arches more than once, muscles shifting under the clothes in a way that is not natural at all.

Bones crack loudly back in place of my spine, followed by tissue starting to re-knit itself – like when a needle goes through cloth or even to stitch up a wound – and finally I lift my head with eyes flashing – glinting predatory and deadly – then getting up, stand up straight with my face turning to look over my shoulder at the two Henchman.

I fully turn around to face them, my golden tipped claws unsheathing with my mouth now opened in….to them a grotesque **_“Joker”_** grin…. with fangs flashing in the daylight streaming from above then lunge at him, tearing and ripping apart with one managing to escape as blood splashes in huge waves everywhere.

They try to call for backup, trembling and running as I follow him out of the stables, with the **_“Bloodlust”_** rising within me and get out the gun, only to have a clawed hand punch straight through their chest with their heart in the clenched fist – still beating it last few moments – then it pulls backwards allowing for the dead body to fall to snowy ground with muffled thump, head to one side.

He is completely covered in blood, staining his naked body with the wound on his cheek and shoulder healing instantly then walks over to me, stepping over the body with the heart still in his hand then brings it up bites straight into it, tearing a hunk of it. I step closer to him, opening my mouth to take hold of the piece of heart and tear some of to eat – the strange hunger rising within me again – then he places the rest of it in his mouth, soon smashing his lips into mine with intense force it makes me wrap my arms around him.

Were so absorb in it, I don’t hear them until it is too late and bolts of electricity from taser surge through my spine causing me to arch my back with keening wail of shock coming from me at it as my hands let go of him to unclench and clench.

Never have I felt such agony and pain from it, while Will is harshly pulled back by Jack Crawford with him placing the bottle of…. what I remember now had used in the Hospital………under his nose, causing him to stiffen with a laboured gasp coming from as it permeates his nostrils.

I try to move towards them, only for something to prick into the side of my hip like a plunger, making me flick an eye down to see a slender feminine hand press it down – injecting the stuff into my bloodstream as it causes me my eyelids to flutter – then go over to him

“Don’t touch him.” I hear myself hissing – like snakes slithering over each other – to them, making them stop and turning slightly to look back at me.

 My vision is blurring in and out of focus with black flowers blossoming in front of it.

Trying to shut it down and drag me down into an unknown abyss – _not mine and Will’s sweet Abyss –_ then I step closer to them, swaying slightly because of the of whatever they given me with my chest rising and falling heavily then finally – _like a puppet being held up by strings, scissors appear severing it and allowing it to fall to the ground –_ I collapse to the snow ground with muffled thump.

I weakly try to lift myself up, only for my elbows to shake with effort and it is when they turn I…. feel my heart skip a beat at the face.

It just wasn’t possible…. because She had died that day when I had tried to save her.

_**“Mischa...”** _

 

* * *

 

 

**Side-note:**

**Me:** Mwhhaaaaaa!!! SUPRISE, FOLKS!!! More about that ending to this chapter in next one

 **Hannibal:** You.....(Starting to cry as Will comes in to comfort him, giving Author a glare)

 **Me:** (Gulping and skeddaling out of the sitting room to save one's writing spleen)


	7. Tengt í sál og huga or Sōru Ando maindo de kyōen (Conjoined in Soul and Mind. Both titles meaning that)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Me: Hannibal, did I write this last night. (Checking screen at chapter one wrote)
> 
> Hannibal: (Leaning over Author, while wearing towel wrapped around his waist) Yes, you were listening to Music as well remember. (Kissing top of Author's forehead in appreciation)
> 
> Me: Okay. I was inspired by this 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XIlNP-c4Ds
> 
> Have a listen it's perfect for this chapter.
> 
> Hannibal: Come on. I owe you reward. (Whispering huskily in Author's ear as they drag them away to the bedroom)
> 
> Me: No comment, Fannibals. I'm not....Ohhhhh!!! (Chuckling followed by gentle kissing sounding)

 

** A FEW DAYS LATER, AFTER MUSKRAT FARM **

** Location – Baltimore State Hospital for Criminally Insane: Shower Area **

** Will Graham’s P.O.V: **

_Huge amounts of Human blood stains and coats the tiled walls, dripping down to cover the whole of the polished marble floor in large sea of **Crimson** petals like roses blooming, while I breathe heavily with my unsheathed claws dripping with the blood of my Victims to plip into the already large **Lake** that has been made by the number of bodies scattered about me._

_Intestines of some of the infortune **Victims,** lay out like long winding snakes swimming through the tainted water around me; spines ripped out from the back of others to be converted into what I had made for myself and ribcages cleaned so efficiently that…. they will serve their purpose then bring up the **Skull** of one of the **Victim’s** – it’s hollow blackened eyes staring into mine as I smirk with fangs glinting in the flickering light of the long tubes of light above my head._

_I walk backwards, the **Crimson** water rippling like the Tides onto a darkened beach with the moonlight flooding onto the site under it’s pure light……illuminating the **Throne made of Bones of My Victims,** while I bring on leg up to rest on the armrest of it and can feel…...the blackness seeping out of my back to form the perfect…… **Crown of Thorns made of Obsidian Black Stone.**_

_The Crimson water, suddenly ripples in front of me sinking into itself like when a whirlpool and soon in slow motion……. a body appears undulating itself as hands raise up above its head as the rivulets of the tainted water run down over…...my **“Mate’s”** nude body as he begins to slowly dance in slow motion moving; twisting and writhing like a serpent in the throes of its **Heat.**_

**_Passion; Desire_ ** _and **Love** for him licks at my skin with little tongues of fire caressing with whispers of…. **“Soon”** and **“Patience, King of the Draconis Siren Line”** then he comes over to me, with his blond hair falling in front of his beautiful haunting maroon eyes now tinged with gold rimmed around as place the **Skull** down on the **Lake** allowing to be carried away._

_He soon gets on top of me, pushing me back into the **Throne** and…...lifting his hips, slides himself sensually down onto me then……begins to set his rhythm, undulating his hips up and down into mine while I hold him….by his hips as he writhes atop of me with head tilted backwards followed…...the **Crimson** water to twist; swirl like seaweed ferns spreading out into the…. Moon’s light waiting for its touch on his nude skin._

_He is beautiful, covered in the blood of our **Victims** – not mine as soon his began to join the Lake, displayed in how he killed them all – and….continues to move, writhe with his hands taking hold of my shoulders to hold for support as…….the **Crimson** lake begins to boil; froth foaming around us and the crashing sound of waves echoing around us…….with him soon crying out to…….the **Heavens** as the old ceiling above both our head’s, breaks apart to reveal…..an endless blackness filled with swirling stars; galaxies of infinite scale with stars converting in endless spiral of elements to combine a great force that shatters everything……around us like mirror being broken into thousand tiny pieces._

_Which begin to fall around us, causing great splashes of **Crimson** water……to cover us both and run down both our bodies, completely covering everything inch as both our eyes slip close……in ecstasy at the most visceral feeling that electrocutes through of veins sending us spiralling deep down into the **Abyss** where out **Monster of the Deep** reaches up with its large tentacles dragging us down into the safety._

_Safety of the…... **Forbidden Depths**_

_Because you see……here in this Blackest Ocean, mixed with Crimson roses of our **Victim’s** in our **Mind’s** we are the one’ s in **Control.**_

_We are **Conjoined** in **Soul** and **Mind,** alike._

_We are the……. **Siren’s in the Blackest Ocean of One’s Mind.**_

**_Nobody can…separate us at all._ **

* * *

 

 


	8. A Seed Within One's Womb Becomes A Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note -   
> Me: I'm back, folks. This time with this chapter and a surprise in it. And that is all I'm saying, so enjoy.

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

_The Crimson water._

_It is sinking into itself like when a whirlpool and soon in slow motion……. I appear undulating myself as my hands raise up above my head as the rivulets of the tainted water run down over…...my nude body as I begin to slowly dance in slow motion moving; twisting and writhing like a serpent in the throes of its **Heat.**_

**_Passion; Desire_ ** _and **Love** coming from me licks at his skin with little tongues of fire caressing with whispers of…. **“Soon”** and **“Patience, King of the Draconis Siren Line”** then I come over to him, with my blond hair falling in front of my beautiful haunting maroon eyes now tinged with gold rimmed around them as he places the **Skull** down on the **Lake** allowing it to be carried away._

_I soon get on top of me, pushing him back into the **Throne** and…...lifting my own hips, soon slide myself sensually down onto him then……begin to set the rhythm, undulating my own hips up and down into mine while he holds me….by my hips as I writhe atop of him with my head tilted backwards followed…...by the **Crimson** water to twist; swirl like seaweed ferns spreading out into the…. Moon’s light waiting for its touch on my nude skin._

_It is beautiful, being covered in the blood of our **Victims** – not **His** as soon mine began to join the Lake, displayed in how I have killed them all – and…. continue to move, writhing atop of him. _

_With my hands taking hold of his shoulders to hold for support as…….the **Crimson** lake begins to boil; froth foaming around us and the crashing sound of waves echoing around us…….with me, soon crying out to…….the **Heavens** as the old ceiling above both our head’s, breaks apart to reveal…..an endless blackness filled with swirling stars; galaxies of infinite scale with stars converting in endless spiral of elements to combine a great force that shatters everything……around us like mirror being broken into thousand tiny pieces._

_Which begin to fall around us, causing great splashes of **Crimson** water……to cover us both and run down both our bodies, completely covering everything inch as both our eyes slip close……in ecstasy at the most visceral feeling that electrocutes through of veins sending us spiralling deep down into the **Abyss** where out **Monster of the Deep** reaches up with its large tentacles dragging us down into the safety._

_I soon intensely clench around him, thighs tightening as my back arches at the most unnatural angle with the top of my head touching the surface of the Crimson Lake allowing for the blood that coats my nude body to…. run down back into it with soft plipping allowing for ripples to spread outwards in large waves as……voices begin to break the…...what is happening between us._

_Will, sensing my unease and…. panic suddenly pulls away from me causing me to keen – wanting him back – when suddenly he pushes me so I fall straight into **Crimson Lake** with large splash sending some of the tainted water up into the air then he shoves back into me, getting over me…...as I give a keening wail of **Pleasure** while above in the hidden **Galaxy of our Conjoined Minds** solar flares explode outwards in all directions as I…. writhe underneath him as he looks down at me. _

_I bring my hands up, one taking hold of his shoulder to grip tightly for support and the other back of his head as he speeds up his thrusts within, sliding deeper to cause me to cry out in…...absolute ecstasy that is surging through every part of my body as I bring my legs up to wrap around his waist to keep him as close to me as possible._

_The One I…... **Love.**_

_The One…. who stole my **Heart**_

_The One…...who understood more than anyone, who has ever known._

_My name is Hannibal Lecter….and the One who holds me in his embrace is…. **“My Mate”** _

_My name is…Hannibal Lecter **…** and I am……a **Siren in the Blackest Ocean of One’s Mind.**_

_I am and always will….be along with **“Siren children”** growing within my **Womb** for them, will be…... **His.**_

****

* * *

**A FEW MORE DAYS, AFTER MURDER EVENT OF INMATES IN SHOWER AREA OF B.S.H.C.I**

** Location: Baltimore Court House – 12:00  **

** Will Graham’s P.O.V: **

“ _So, explain to me…Mr. Graham. How long have you hidden this secret…...that you are the last of the **“Royal Draconis Line of Siren’s”** and…your mated to Dr. Hannibal Lecter, here?”_

_“Since, I was forced to leave where I had lived as a child.”_

**_“FUCKING FLIFTHY SIREN- COCK CUNT!!!”_ **

**_“SILENCE IN THE COURT!!!”_ **

The judge bangs the gavel down, silencing the bystander who is soon is forcefully escorted out by Police as people in their seats in front of me mutter; whisper or text someone on their phones, while I calmly sit in seat behind the stand, with the three buttons of the black shirt undone; hair evidently showing I just had **_“Mated”_** very intensely with Hannibal, who sits at the table with a Lawyer - who all their life had been fighting for **“Siren Rights”** as it seemed there were actually….thousands hidden due to **Fear** of being killed; separated or experimented…. in the distant corner of the World.

Places that no ordinary…Human could reach.

 

“ _Is it true, that…. you killed massive number of inmates at the **B.S.H.C.I** and…. created a very Macabre Crime scene.” _

_“If you mean that one. Yes, but you must understand…. messing with a Creature like me…. well, I sure you can see from the photos what happened to people who try to get rid of me.”_

_“Any other questions?”_

_“No, your Honour. Not at this moment.”_

 

A break is called for by the Judge, allowing for the people to file out of the Court room and getting out of the stand, smoothing down the black shirt in the process walk over to Hannibal, who has gotten out of his seat then both of us head out into the main corridor – which is surprisingly devoided of Newshounds, Reporters and Camera crew - then I lead him down the corridor, stepping into the empty Gent’s room with him and he turns in my arms, pacing his hands around my neck.

I place my forehead against his, nuzzling my nose against his crooning softly with him pressing his lower half closer to mine and starting to rub against me, with pheromones spreading around us then lifting him up, carry him into the far toilet cubicle and closing the door, sliding the bolt across soon pulls his suit trousers down to reveal the surprise…. _“Oh, sweetheart, you’re wearing them!!”_

_“Yes, though…. I’ve been so wet, moist and dripping…. with **“Dew”** and had to confess, Will, resist the urge to finger myself just there in the Court room, because of your pheromones filling the whole of it.”_

_“Then…I’ll think I have a taste of it.”_

_“Haaa…. Willll!!?”_

* * *

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

_“Full name, please.”_

_“Hannibal Rystrunian Lecter.”_

_“Where were you originally born?”_

_“Lithuania….in Lecter Castle.”_

_“Do you have any relatives?_

_“Mischa…...she’s my Sister.”_

 

Whispers start up, among the people in the court room seats and the Jury, some of them scribbling notes as I turn my face to one side – not wanting to look at the so-said woman – who in no way could be Sister, because she had died all those years ago when I had been a young man – then feel slight pain shoot through my abdomen, causing me to hunch over slightly and starting to breathe heavily, followed by immediately heaving up onto the stand’s floor below my feet.

Shocked gasps; cries of disgust and Will, rushing out his seat over to me, taking hold of me as a hand goes straight to my abdomen happens to so fast that I immediately turn my face to bury it into his chest, feeling him helping me out of the seat.

Medics, hired by our Lawyer – who had to deal with **_“Siren”_** births in other countries – rush over to us, while my legs choose to give out on me as cameras soon begin to flash with harsh white light around us then my body hunches into itself, followed by…. a wetness usually associated when a woman goes into labour……and blackness succumbing my vision at the intense pain that continues to shoot through my abdomen.

I remember nothing from thereafter.

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Me: I will return with a Sequel, so don’t’ fret about this one ending here. You will meet everyone again.
> 
> Hannibal: Yes, I hoped Fannibal’s have enjoyed this emotional first story for this Series of my new Siren Life.
> 
> Will: Hannibal, come here. (Pulling him over for deep kiss, where Hannibal begins to moan breathlessly in response)
> 
> Me: I better leave them. (Smiling at them both) Please leave comments and kudos on what you think about this Story. (Suddenly noticing what there about to do) Oh no, Will, that is my new carpet. The bedroom is free for you to use. (Smiling as they head off to the bedroom, leaving one alone to sip some coffee.)

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

I must have been transported while unconscious, because when…I wake up the smell of the sea wafts up my nostrils filling it as my chest rises and falls with each inhale and exhale I take then fluttering my eyes open, see – because the van doors are open wide - Will is standing on the beach, moonlight illuminating his naked body, while the waves lap calmly at his bare feet.

Francis, is standing next to him as he smiles softly at the both of us, holding out one hand to me as I begin to strip all my clothes – the suit, not really my favourite one gets ripped to shreds to fall onto the van floor – then I step out onto the sand, bare feet touching it.

I walk towards him…the **_“Siren Scales”_** glittering on my skin in the Moonlight and he pulls me close, embracing me as another person appears from the shadows coming over to Francis – a black Woman, blind with pupils unseeing to normal people but to us she could see multitude of colours in different forms like flowers blooming – then smiles softly at him as he purrs her name in her ear.

_“Reba, are you coming **“skinny-dipping”** with us?”_

_“Hmm, yes…. I sensed you all…being an **“Oracle”** like my Great Grandmother was for your Mother, Will Graham.” _

_“I…. did not know, that we were so connected like that.”_

_“Well, it seems were ready than.”_

_“Yes, let’s enjoy…. our **Freedom.”**_

Will, clasps his hand in mine and slowly, because it was my first…time doing this we both begin to wade into the deeper part of the water around us, while Francis does the same with Reba then taking hold of me, he pulls me down into the water as I feel myself sinking down into his arms then…...the changes into fully fledged **_“Siren Queen”_** begin with my back arching as blood begins to fill the water, spreading around us like a large cloud swirling around and around like the start of Hurricane on the surface of the Earth.

I writhe in his hold, with bubbles rising to surface of the Ocean as I thrash at the intense pain of becoming something not Human; my heart thuds heavily against my ribcage, feeling like it is threatening to escape from my ribcage and arching my back, soon the crimsom clouds explodes outwards with such force it causes large ripples to go shockwaving through it that…...suddenly time goes still, freezing everything in place.

I lower my head back down to look at him.

His eyes stare into mine, looking at me with such……deep intense Love that surges through our Bond, I hear myself say the words to him.

“See. This is all I ever wanted, Will. For the four of….us.”

“It’s beautiful.”

 

* * *

 

 

** EPILOGUE **

** 12 MONTHS LATER: **

** Location – The Small Island of Crovis, located near Greece – Early Morning **

****

** NEWS ARTICLE: **

** Love of Two Fated Souls, Comes to Fatal Ending **

** by Freddie Lounds **

 

It is unknown what transpired that fateful full-moon night when Dr. Hannibal Lecter – Hannibal the Cannibal; the Chesapeake Ripper; **_“The Siren Mate of Will Graham”_** or Murder Husband – disappeared after managing to escape from Baltimore Court House in stolen S.W.A.T van with help from the famous new killer **_“The Great Red Dragon”_** who also was said to be spotted by eyewitness’ standing outside the Court House with black woman called **_Reba McClane._**

It is believed by some, that she had been kidnapped or even worse murdered as…. evidence from her Apartment, indicated she had struggled with assailant and this person took her away.

Jack Crawford, refused to comment when I asked about this and…so I had to resort to guessing my own theory…that somehow deep down…. both Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham….

 

An email message popping up on my screen covering the article of mine, makes me flick my gaze down to it as I frown…because usually I never ever got emails from anyone and moving the mouse across the screen then open it up, seeing…for some reason it is video link making my heart start to thud against my ribcage.

Thankfully, I feel glad I’m in my own apartment and sitting back drag my hands down my face, staring at the screen with the mouse icon hovering over play then inching my hand to it, click it waiting to see what happens next…. then see it is Live-feed.

Meaning they were seeing me and I them.

_“Is it on, Will?”_

_“Yep. That’s it sorted now._

_“Hello, Zaritha Crovinus or should I say **Zaritha Lecter-Graham** , our Daughter. I hope you’re doing alright? _

“I’m…...sorry, do I know you?”

_“Don’t be afraid. Go to the window...right now and have a look out at the ocean below your Coastal House then come down to the beach.”_

Getting up, while the strange man…. with blond hair and maroon eyes…. seems to stir strange memories of being held close to chest, when a little baby while someone sung in Icelandic flashes before my eyes then pull back the curtains of my sitting room, allow for sunlight to flood into the whole room.

I look down, seeing the boat that has been harboured down in the private cove that belonged to my Coastal house and heading to the porch doors, step outside listening to the calm of the sea lapping softly at the shores of the large Private beach then walking down the steps of the porch without any shoes on.

The bare sand, crunches softly under my feet and reaching the small cove area, watch silently with my hands in pockets of my threaded, almost to many times worn suit trousers that I can feel are getting wet with sea-water then the two men, wade up to me.

One of them starts to sing, softly….in…. **_Icelandic!!!?..._** making me look at them with tears forming my eyes; followed by hitched whimpering and my body start to tremble as I suddenly recognise that….in front of me are two people who knew me more than I do.

 

**EMAIL ADDRESSD TO TATTLECRIME’S FREDDIE LOUNDS AND MISCHA LECTER:**

 

From a Fan

My **_True Name_** is…. Zaritha Lecter – Graham.

I was…. separated as…. a child from my True Parents and sent to family called “The Crovis Family” now all sadly deceased.

I’m the Daughter of a…. man known as a Murderer; Killer; Hannibal the Cannibal plus Murder Husband along with the name The Chesapeake Ripper and a man, known as a F.B.I Profiler; Murder Husband to…. other people in other Countries.

To me they are…. My Fathers, the one’s who held me close, when I was baby just only beginning to understand her Life in the World.

I’m the **_“Siren”_** Daughter of…...Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham, Sister to Francis Dolerhyde: The Great Red Dragon and Goddaughter to Reba McClane.

I am a **_Siren Daughter in the Blackest Ocean of One’s Mind._**

 

**END OF EMAIL**

I shut the laptop down after sending it like **_“Mama”_** and **_“Papa”_** had said to do, closing the lid as I soon head out of the porch doors to stand on the porch, watching while in the far distance as a solitary figure – large fins glinting in the setting sun – leaps out of the water, along with another one joining while Francis – my Brother appears – handing me cup of tea, on fine china saucer.

The teacup, with little flecks of gold in it…indicated even though it been shattered a long time ago…everything can be brought back together.

It brought my Family back to me, along with newest additions soon to come as remember seeing **_“Mama”_** had been stroking his abdomen then quietly while he prepared food for all of us, shushed me with finger to my lips.

_“What’s the surprise?”_

_“Memeralis. Spoil the surprise, Zaritha, if I told you”_

I smile softly, while bringing the cup up to my lips and taking sip feel the savoury tea warm from the tips of my toes to my…beating heart.

Yes, it was good to be with **_My Family._**

And if anything tried to…separate us, well they better be prepared for us.

It’s rather difficult….to kill a whole Family of **_“Monsters”_** you see.

Especially one’s who belong to the **_“Royal Draconis Line of Siren’s”_** and let’s just say, were not that easy to kill at all.

Care to come and play?

 

* * *

 


End file.
